


That Butler: Exorcist

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Exorcism, fake demonic possession, real demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: This is based on an idea I initially posted on Tumblr. Ciel is sent on a mission where he encounters someone falsely claiming to be possessed by a demon. This claim is overheard, which leads to Sebastian having to assist in an exorcism.





	

Ciel looked out of carriage window and sighed loudly; a sound mixed with equal parts boredom and disgust. Goring seemed to have very little to offer as even the locals moved about wearily, but he had little choice in the matter. He tapped the envelope containing the Queen’s letter against his knee distractedly as the dull scenery passed by. He was partially tempted to read the letter once more simply to pass the time, but he already knew the contents by heart.

After her usual pleasantries, Queen Victoria had explained of a situation she felt to be dire. Someone had been desecrating Goring Church and the connected cemetery; painting horrid symbols over the recently renovated interior artworks, knocking over headstones, and the like. Recently, inhabitants of the area had become reluctant to even go to church, and the Queen found this upsetting. She commented it was sad to lose faith, and asked Ciel to rectify the situation.

“Faith is pointless,” Ciel mumbled to himself before turning to look towards Sebastian. The demon was sitting there calmly; a mysterious smile gracing his features. “Do you not agree?” Ciel asked for he knew that Sebastian had heard him.

Sebastian’s expression never wavered. “It depends on where the faith is placed," he replied quickly, "Although, I've learned that even misplaced faith can provide opportunities."

The reply was cryptic, but Ciel didn’t push for an explanation. The carriage stopped outside of their destination before anything else could be said. Quick as always, Sebastian exited and put down the step for Ciel.

A tall priest exited the church and hurriedly approached; a look of desperation lighting his stone gray eyes. He was a handsome man, although his youth had long since passed. His shortly trimmed hair was the same steely color as his eyes, and his features were well formed. He afforded them with a bit of a nervous smile. “Have you come to help us?” he asked.

Ciel held up the letter. “We have,” he said, “I am Earl Phantomhive. The Queen sent me to investigate this investigation. What is precisely happening here?”

“It’s quite disturbing,” he replied in a hurried manner, “My name is Father Wilson, and I have been here for many years, but this is the first time anything like this has happened. Someone has been breaking into the church at night to paint over our sacred images with profane words. They have also targeted the cemetery, but no one can seem to figure out who these vandals are. We have set up watches, but it is as if these attacks are carried out by a ghost.” He paused to take a deep breath.

"A ghost?" Sebastian asked, "Now, why would a ghost target a church?"

Ciel could hear the laugh in Sebastian's tone, but he quickly spoke up to refocus the conversation. “So no one has any clue who might be the culprit?” he asked, “There’s no one that would want to do something to harm the church?”

Father Wilson’s face paled. “Of course not!” he said, “No rational being would want to do such a thing to a lovely church. It’s like painting on the face of God!” There was another pause as the man seemed to attempt to collect his thoughts. “We have set up watches,” he said, “but it has all been in vain. That is the reason we are so upset by all this. Can you help us?”

“The matter will be resolved,” Ciel replied, “Come, Sebastian." He motioned with his head and he led the way around the church, until they were out of earshot of Father Wilson. "We'll come back here tonight," Ciel said, "I'm sure we'll be able to discover the culprit." Frowning, he looked up at the church.

"Are you sure your can catch a 'ghost'?" Sebastian asked in a mildly mocking tone.

Ciel's frown only deepened as his visible blue eye hardened. "Superstitious fools!" he spat, "I'm sure it's just someone playing a prank, and this is nothing more than a waste of time." He continued around the land and his gaze was distant. "First, I'll eat," he said "and see if there are any suitable lodging in town. Tonight, we'll set up our own surveillance. I only hope that they strike tonight. I don't want to be stuck here any longer than necessary."

With that said, he turned and marched back towards the carriage. Even without turning around, he knew that Sebastian had bowed his head slightly as the familiar words floated to his ears.

"Yes, my lord."

 

((x))

 

Despite being such a quiet location, the countryside was far from silent when night fell. Crickets and frogs sang their nightly songs as if serenading the moon, and there was the the constant rustling in the surrounding underbrush of tiny, nocturnal animals. Ciel sat quietly on a rock in the velvet night as his eyes probed the darkness. He could remember back when he was very young that he had been frightened by these sorts of noises in the dark, but now it seemed so foolish. There were no beasts hiding in the night, waiting to devour him. The most dangerous creature was the one by his side shackled only by a flimsy collar. Once you had glimpsed Hell, most fears seemed inconsequential.

An owl hooted loudly overhead as Ciel stood up to stretch his legs. "I hope they show tonight," he whispered.

"I think you're in luck in that regard," Sebastian replied, as his eyes took on a soft, reddish glow.

As soon as he had said the words, Ciel heard a soft noise coming from the direction of the cemetery. The moon provided just enough light to reveal a shadowed figure dipping and ducking about the tombstones, and Ciel smiled bitterly. At least this investigation hadn't taken too long. "Stop them, Sebastian," he said.

Sebastian leaped through the air; stirring up the cool air as he launched himself towards the cemetery. Ciel ran behind, but he heard a soft cry of surprise long before he reached his destination. He huffing with exertion when he finally caught up to Sebastian, who was standing over what appeared to be a terrified teenager. His paint stained hands were as good as a confession. "It appears we have found our ghost," Sebastian announced. He almost seemed disappointed that it hadn't been anything more.

"I suppose Father Wilson will be happy to learn it was nothing more than a prank," Ciel replied tiredly, "as I thought. We'll turn him in so we can be on our way."

The boy's brown eyes grew big at Ciel's words, and suddenly he fell backwards against a tombstone. "Help me!" he cried, as he twisted about in a snakelike manner, "I'm possessed! There's a demon inside me making me do these things! Help!" He foamed at the mouth for added effect.

Ciel felt like kicking him for even attempting such a ruse, but he glanced at Sebastian just to make sure. To his relief, Sebastian only smiled and shook his head. "The length some humans will go to," he said, "It is amusing albeit a bit tiresome at times."

Before Ciel could respond, a sudden commotion behind him captured his attention. Turning around, he saw someone emerge from behind a tall stone statue of an angel holding a lamp. "I knew it was more," the familiar voice of Father Wilson said, "I knew it." Barely noticing Ciel or Sebastian, he stepped forward to cast his light upon the boy. "Jasper Tiller," he said, "Oh, you poor boy."

"What are you doing here?" Ciel demanded, but he turned his gaze towards Sebastian for an explanation for how the man could have hid without Sebastian sensing his presence. For his part, Sebastian looked rather surprised by the priest's sudden appearance.

"I suggested we wait here in the cemetery," another voice announced, "just in case."

With dread, Ciel turned around as Undertaker stepped into view; the moonlight dancing off his broad smile. "Hello, earl," he greeted, "You're just as small as ever, I see."

Ciel clenched his teeth as his hands tightened into fists, but he had no chance to respond as Father Wilson still seemed to be quite upset. "We must get you help right away," the priest said, "You're mother will be beside herself when she hears what has happened to you."

"Forgive me," Sebastian began with mock humility, "but how do we know for certain that he is possessed?"

"You don't understand!" Father Wilson cried, "I know Jasper. He's a good boy that helps out in the church. He'd never do such things." For his part, Jasper was still mumbling incoherently and drooling. "We have to get him inside. I fear an exorcism might be our only hope."

"Don't you have to receive authorization to perform an exorcism?" Sebastian asked.

"There's no time!" shouted the Father, "It must be done now."

"Oh, I certainly agree," Undertaker said, "Besides, the boy must be possessed. Why else would a good lad rebel like this?" He held his broad sleeves up to his face, and Ciel could tell he was laughing. "I'm afraid I can't be of too much help," he finally said, a lingering chuckling causing his voice to lilt slight, "These old bones just couldn't stand up to a demon, but that man looks as if he has ample strength." He pointed towards Sebastian.

"That's a good idea," Father Wilson said as he direction his attention towards Sebastian, "Help me carry the boy into the church."

"I was not sent here to assist in an exorcism," Ciel interrupted, "and Sebastian is my butler."

"I understand, earl," Father Wilson stated, "the Queen will certainly hear how you went above and beyond your duty. I will pen a letter to her as soon as this matter is settled."

Ciel had no response for he realized there was little that could be done other than to go along with the foolishness for now. He hoped that Jasper would give up the act soon, but, if he did not, than Sebastian might be able to persuade him to confess.

As they started towards the church, Ciel glanced back only to find that Undertaker had vanished so completely it was as if he had never even been there.

 

((x))

 

At Father Wilson's direction, Sebastian carried Jasper to a small room in the back of the church and set him in a chair. "We have to prepare ourselves," Father Wilson said. He produced a rope and tied Jasper to the chair. Once he was secure, he began rummaging through other items, some of which he handed to Sebastian.

Ciel had never noticed Sebastian having any issues with religious objects before, but he couldn't help but note the way Sebastian held a crucifix gingerly between two fingers or how he seemingly winced when some Holy water was spilled. Father Wilson was still occupied, so Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian.

"What are you doing?" he whisper, "I've never seen you act that way, and you've worn a cross before."

"It's not the object," Sebastian replied in the same quiet tone, "It's the belief instilled into an item."

"And Father Wilson believes," Ciel concluded, and he smiled coldly. "It appears I've found a weakness."

Sebastian smiled in response. "But it's not something you could employ, my young lord," he said, "If you had any faith, you couldn't have summoned me."

Ciel's smile melted completely, but he couldn't help but still turn the matter over in his own mind. He had no real interest in breaking the contract. He had forsaken his soul the moment it had been forged, but it was still good to know someone's potential weaknesses just in case it was needed.

"We're ready to begin," Father Wilson said, as he took the Holy water from Sebastian. He made the sign of the cross over Jasper with the water before handing hastily back to Sebastian. It spilled again, and Ciel saw a faint line of smoke rise from Sebastian's arm. While he had no idea what was happening, the priest was having an affect on a demon. "We should start with a prayer," announced Father Wilson.

"Father," Sebastian said, "You efforts are admirable, but this is all in vain. This boy is merely pretending. He is not possessed by a demon." He took a step back as he looked down at the objects he was still holding. "I can vouch for that," he added under his breath.

"Don't be fooled by the demon's lies," replied Father Wilson, "There is a hellish beast here. I sense a strong demonic presence."

"I can vouch for _that_ ," Ciel mumbled.

"We just have to remain strong," Father Wilson said. Taking the crucifix from Sebastian, he marched towards Jasper. "Foul demon, leave immediately!"

A crash erupted behind the priest as Sebastian dropped everything and quickly left the room. Father Wilson gaped openly, but Ciel slapped his forehead. "Sebastian!" he yelled, "Return at once."

"My apologies, young master," Sebastian said, as he returned, "Force of habit."

Father Wilson looked confused, so Ciel spoke up quickly. "He means following orders," he lied, "However, I am tired of this nonsense. How much longer will this take?"

"That's impossible to say," Father Wilson said, "We might have to try for days. I will not give up until we have beaten this demon."

"Days?!?" Jasper cried, "Uh, I'm fine now! The demon's gone now. You...uh...scared him!" He began to struggle at his restraints.

"That's the demon talking!" Father Wilson shouted, "It must be scared! We can't stop now!" He grabbed the crucifix and shoved into Jasper's face. "Come out, demon!"

Sebastian had obviously had enough. Although Father Wilson couldn't see him from his angle, Jasper had full view as Sebastian slowly dropped his human facade so that his true form was revealed. Fangs glistened in the dim light, and Jasper's eyes grew wide.

"I was faking!" Jasper suddenly screamed, "There's no demon. I was lying. I made it all up!"

"Stop lying, demon!" commanded the priest.

"I'm not lying now!" Jasper cried, "I...I was sick of coming to church all the time. My parents make me help out here, and I'm sick of it." Tears came to his dull eyes. "I'm really sorry, Father Wilson. It was just meant to be a joke. Honestly."

Father Wilson looked surprised. He brought the crucifix closer and saw there was no reaction. "You really were faking," he said in a stunned tone.

Jasper nodded desperately as his eyes drifted back towards Sebastian, who had since returned to his human disguise. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Moving slowly, Father Wilson untied Jasper as he studied the boy. "You'll have to clean up and repair all you destroyed," he said quietly, before turning back to Ciel and Sebastian. "I guess it was only just a prank," he admitted, "Thank you for your help."

Ciel was relieved that it was finally over with, and he didn't want to waste time in this town any longer. He nodded slightly before turning and walking out of the church with Sebastian following closely behind. Once they were almost to the carriage, he turned and looked back at his butler. "Can you be exorcised, Sebastian?" he asked.

There was another mocking smile. "Do you want rid of me before your revenge is complete?" Sebastian questioned in return.

Ciel was surprised to find he had no answer.

 

 


End file.
